Nate and Josh: Love Fureva
by Daisy-moo
Summary: A trulie amazin parody of My Immortal
1. Chapter 1

Chaptr 1

A/N: hey guz this is my first evar warloo road fic so I hope you like it and send me revioiws! If you flamm this story you are STRAIGHT!

My name is Josh Stevenson. I am 15 yrs old n I go to Waterloo Road Hi SKl in England. I hav pale beautifl bluu eyes framed with long curved brown lashes, sexi spikey brown hair and a deep pink cupids mouf.

I waz in skl 1 dai when all of a sudden I was walking down the corridor and then I bumped into some1. It was…. NATE!

"Oh hai Nate," I smiled flirtily, sticking out my lower lip like a sexoy car ad. Nate smiled back at me. He was so hawt. He had perfect swept back dark hair and pale, rosy skin with blue eyes like warm sexay water. If I was a gurl I wud have been creaming my panties but I'm a guy so I didn't you sicko.

"Hey Josh," he said. "Guess what?"

My eyes widunned.

"Omfg what tell me now u retard!"

"WTF JOSH STFU. Don't call me a retard you asshole!" Nate gasped, and tearz formed in his sexay eyes.

"What is it, I'm sorry O.K.?"

"O.K." Nate replied, and then he started to smile again like an angle. "I have tickets 2 go 2 a Kylie Minogue concert in town!"

"OMGGGGG NO WAY I LOVE KM!" I excramed and jumped up and down on the spot. This wuz tha bezz news evar. I had always dreamed of cing Kylie in concert because she was so amazingly talented and pretty and if I was a straight guy I would have totally done her (A/N: but I'm not obviously because I think Nate is hawt IDIOT) and I couldn't believe it. Nate laughed happuly.

"O.K. so do you wanna go wif me?" He asked all sensitive. I looked into his eyes and saw so much deprezzing love and sexoiness I couldn't luk away.

"YES!" I creamed.

"O.K. I'll meet you outside at six. Bye Josh. You look so sexy by the way."

I gasped. Omfg, Nate thought I was sexy? Did he LOVE me?


	2. Chapter 2

Crahptr 2:

A/N: fuk off straight guys no flamms! KM ROX!

Xxxxxxxxiheartjesusxxxxxxx

I met Nate outside in his white BMW. It had beautiful cream leather inside and it smelled like perfume and new stuff. It was fucking awsum. He had learnt to drive fromrh is dad who left him when he was 14 because he had an affair.

We drove into town and I cudn't stop looking at his crotch. Everytime he looked at me I felt my man fruit twitch. I want to loose my virvility to him so badly. I imagined him sweating and moaning above me, and then I got a massive boner.

"Omfg…" I whispured.

Nate turned to me. It was afur the concert and Kylie had been so beautiful and we danced all night. Occasionally Nate would grind against me and I would groan hotly. All The Lovers was my new favourite song it she sang it wonderfully. Nate had luked into my eyes at the chorus, and for a moment I thort I waz in luv.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Omfg… no way." I looked at him and finally he realised.

"WTF!"

"I'm sorr!" I sraumed, "please!"

And then I also realised. Nate had…. A ERECTUN!

"Omg no way. That is so fucking sexy." He drooled. "Cum here now!"

And then he stopped the car. He leapt ovr the passenger seat and straddled my hips. He thrust myself, my pelvis, on his thigh.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

We started frenchig passivy. He was started to sweat and moan and his skin was so hot, I licked around his mouth despurate for friction.

Finally he ripped off my trousers!

"Cum back to my place," he sad and I nodded, rubbing myself against his hand as he sped away into the inky blak nite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thnx 2 all u gfs an bfs 4 toolin me wut u tink!1111 KM ROXXX!1111 Stedz, new charac POLO is u! (LULZ Gez it, POLO!)

I opound my sexoy eyesz and fand myself lieing nxt to Nate. I waz wet, he waz wet... WHAT THEE HELL WENT ON LST NIGHT!11 He opouind hiz bluei-purli eyez and i woz lost... It wuz lick I wuz in a forest and HE WUZ behieyend a tree and Looked at the rong side of the tree and then ho moved to anover tree and agen I looked and he wuznt there.

"Josh, wtf are you doin!1" nate scremed an i lukerd down and noticed I wuz weying the bed with exeyetment thinking bout treez and nate nakered.

"OMFG! I scremed! nat, im soo sorrie, u gna hate me 4eva and ive ruined evrythin and your gona kick me out and not gona share with me in fud technolorgy and then ur groining to...!" I stoperd... Talkin about not suring in fud technolorgy was makin me deprezzed.

nat luked me in the eye and saw all the sadness and depressedness i had insude me. then he tuk meh by hand and flanted a huge kiz rute in mah lipz.

"I knwz urz hurtz bt i stullz lovez ya!111" he scremed, i woz so appy that blud roller4d duwn mah eyes.

Thn, all of a sudden, thee door bangerd open n then a huge prep wuz therz. I was stiil weeing ova nate and eye fainted.

2Polo wht the hellz u doin!" nat scremed as he tried to covert my still weeing willuy.

"Mama not happy, mama want naughty buy call mama POLO!111" she scremerd back.

I drempt of a forest and nat and me and we wuz nakered and there were big treezz everywhere. The nate fanted, then POLO fanted, but da strangh fing is mah willy still weeyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaptr 4

A/N: huy everyone no flams please if I get flams I wont rite any more so fuk you falmers u SUCK. KM FOR LYF!

Xxxxxxxxxiheartjesusxxxxxxxxx

I was crying madly and Nate stromed out on me. I didn't undrstand. I hadn't ment to pee on him but I waz so in luv. I waz insnyl excitud. (A/N: its not weird loads of guz do it so STFU!)

"NATE plz!" I bregged, but he was walking away. He still had jus fuked hair and it was so gorgooss I was almust hard.

"PISS OF PRICK!" he yelld.

He started to go ot school. I wuz sitl nakerered so I ran bak inside to put on my unifrm. It was still crezed and damp from last nite and I knew we had hawt sux. It was so hawt and I knwe it wudn't have happun unless we wer in luv.

I ran to skl becuas Nate had tkane the car and left me! In skl I saw him wakin into the assbly hall. I followed hi,.

"nat! NATe!

He turned bak ovr his shulde and glowed at me.

"WTF I LOVE YOU!"

I burst into the hall an every1 wax sitin. I quirkly sat. Mis Fisher waz at the front on th sage.

"O.K. everyone so there's going 2 b a skl trip for yr 11," sh expanned.

OMG a skl trip, wtf, would we be sleeping over? Wud me an nat hav mur sex ther?

I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n: Alrit guyz, ffs stopper flammin meh! Ohm watin till eye get 5 pos tings be4 I continue!

"OMFDG!11" scremed nat, he wuz at meye house (yeh he wuz in my bedroom, so what! U fuckin flamers!)

"What iz it?" I asked all wored and opening my I's all big so I luked all serious.

"Im sor excited to goothe the theatre! R u groining?" OMG! I was letin out sight moans thinikg about nat and theatre an ice crem!

"What!11 NO! Wht werdo does tht!" (A/n: Im nt a werdo ok! Im st individual)

"Duno! OMFG don't move?1" i8 wuz dead worried! Wht waz it? Was I groining to deye!

Then nat walkered all sexoy-licktoo me and kized me on meh lipz… I wuz SHOCKERED!

"OMG, we've got to get ready for the trip?12 exclamered nate.

"But it's almost ten pm!"I retorted.

"Its midnight summers dream!111 Did you even red the letur?" He akered, me mouth drooped opebn and I woz shcokered at how sexoy he waz when he woz angroy!

_30 minz latter_

It wuz darkin the theatre and me and nat sat nxt to eachover.

The teacher was infront of us and we sat all night lung just enjoping each other.

I lukered at nat and he lukered at me and it reminded me of trees and nat and me and nakered flesh and when I luuked behind A TREE AND HE WUNt there but then he hovered to anover tree and then he lukered at me n I woz in eaven….

"Josh, WTF!111" scrambled nat.

I lukered down and wuz reliy embraced to sea my wee everwhere.

"OMFFFFFGGGG! I wuz too much and I fanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxlvkyliexxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my I's and saw tht I woz in a hotel and nat wuz there looking at me all sexoy.

He lened in on my and kized meon mah lipz. I waz shockered and fanted agen.

I opened my I's and found nat be4 me n he woz nekered and had a dangerus luk in hiz iez.

"Josh, I lv u!"

"Nat, I lvy!" I gasped,making sure to flutter my i-lidz really sexoy.

Then he becumeth lick an animal! He growled and jumpered onto meand I woz in shock!  
Then he wiped out hizmassivcork and fuckered me for hourz and hourz and hourz till I wuz ded sour and scrambled,"Stop fucking me!"…..BUT HE DID NOT STOP!11

Then mah mom callerd me and ipicked up and talkered abut last nouts east Enders. She talked but I wuz fact fucking nat amd he lurvved it. I funk mymom heard an I hang up, turned out candle andwhen to slip.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ty huyz 4 da lufly reviows i'm a surious riter OK? so stfu ok if your not straight u are so totally a homophone when you flam! I H8 FLAMM.

KM ROX!

xxxxxxxiluvkmxxxxxxxx

i woked up and waz coved in sweatyynes, i lukd down and cudnt see my KNOB cuz it was in NAT! "OMFG!11111, i whisperrre"

"WTF!" nat also whispered.

"MY KNOB IS INSIDE OPF YUO" i sed quietlyyyy.

Nat smirled at me tho. I waz like wtf is going on? He had farlen out wif me b4 because i peed on hi and now he wnted my dick insid of him oh my chirst. I waz exited and alszo worid. I needed to pee again but i din't wun tot leaf nate#s bodey.

"Nat wtf i need 2 –"

Den nat kissed me!

We started to make out passioneatly in da bed with da sick sheets rurming over our interlocked bodeys. Den all of a sudden some1 walkered in da rum. It was... MRS FISHER!

i got so sacred i peed on Nat agen! All in iz BUM!

"LOL whut?" Mrs Fisher excrammed. She luked disgusted and incoherent. "U can't hv sex on skl trips WTF!"

Den nat sed something rly bad, he sed i RAPPED HIM!


	7. Chapter 7

Chptr 7

A/n: FFS Diz is a seriuse story OKAY! Thz chptr is groining to deal wiz sum reliy serius stuff!1 Stop flimmin u fckin flammersz! KM ROX! Mah nu frund roxay iz spell-cheeking my work zo there!111

"OMFG!1" i scrambled.

"WTF! u just sore on a skwl tripe!" excrambled MRS Fisher!1

"Miz, honsets i don't rapped him!1 He was lurving it!1" i then stopped pieeing all over nat and putt on surm boxers.

"STFU! and go to mah orifice!" Scremed mrsz fisher.

i guyt up and wet to da door. i lukered arund to sea croying in mrs fisheres boozom, theyve boing planeing this! I thought to meslef.

when i gort home, mah dad gave me 1 of those – wht the fucking hell hav u being up to, it hurt u wuz greoining to behave – lookz.

Then mrs fisher collared my dad un seed i wrapped nat, he droopped the fone, looked at meh and sawed sumthin tht reli hurt meh:

"O...M...F...GGGGG! Ur a homophone!" i opined my big bluie oyzz and truyed to luke all innocent. he goyt a knife and slight mah wrists and then he order me up to bed.

i opinged the dorr to find nat and mr nat wetting4 meh. mr nat looked angroin.

"You wrapped mah zon!111 u gav him HOV!11" i lukered at nat who lukered all sad and deprezzed.

"WTF111 he wuz mah first. u mean... OMFG!11 ya bin slutting arunD! i sauced in a dramatork whisper...

_then suort reali strang happend, an alien bust throw mah windo n abdicated nat. o woz shokered an jazzed scambled "Nat...u honky... i lav u...11111! then ih fanted"_

AN/n: c u fucking flamerz, u cnt geyt much more serious than wrap! KM ROX! if u flamm dis en u r a homophone!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: guyz dis is surius ok wrap is reli difficult to rite abut sensitively so STFU im doyin my bez. HIV is a reli serius thang also so fuk of and learn to be mur mature abut theez tings.

KM ROX!

xxxxxiluvkmxxxxxxx

I grasped and woke up.

I had fanted. Wen i wok up miss fisher, mr nate and nate were all in the rum with me stil. I had a drem nate had been taken awuy by alions. AND NOW I JUSt realised dat i nevur wanted us to be apurt. He had only dun dis cuz he waz embraced and i undastud. He had so much deprezzing regret and desolation in his eyes my bodey becam all wurm.

"Nat?" i calld.

"Josh ur awake LOL" miss fisher smarled. She walerered up to me like a hungrie demon. "Iv bin onto the authorites and dey're cumin to get you."

"WHU?" i exclamremd

"ur goin to jail you fuckin rapist!"

"NO PLZ!" i reported. Nat was crying, his eyez ful of limpid tearz.

"Sorr" he whispered, but it did nufin.

"Plz wait i didn't, we wnted to! i love hi and he luvz mez babz plz dnt doz diz!" I progressed.

the police wer outsud. I heard the flashing blue lights and saw the siren.

"FFS!" nat finally succumbed to tha tears and grabbed onto me, "I do love him, i'm sorrie, i'm gay dad!"

"WE need a HIV TEST!" his dad fumed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hiyazzzz!111 FFS! wherz mah jumpack ROXAYY! in dis chaptr dere r sum reli Sirius things dat go on. Dere is self harm and lots of depression so viewer excretion ia abdicated. ALZO DIS IS NOT A PISS TAKE!

xxxx999xxxx

Afutr nate had told his dad he was gay we ran away, not wanting to face the pride and prejudice and sense and sensibility that we wud obvs be imposed 2 from these homophones. (A/N: u str8 guzx!)

We wer in nat's car. Nat looked so deprezzed. Hiz hov test cum back positive, "WTF!" I scrambled.

"Josh if i'm going to die I tink i shud do it properly. I am so deprezzed. And i know in my heart I am goffik. Not like those preppy poser fuckers at skl."

"FFS! Now im groingin to dye asvell cus u had bum sex wif meh!WTF! y u so gaty!"

"Are u deprezzed two?"

"I think ii z now" I repulled. I lookered at nat and i realised that it was true – finally death was imminent and we were truly gothic. Bloody red love wuss fulling our herst.

"I think we should go ot Hot Topic" Nat said, "and becum REUL goffs!"

We went to hot topic and bight sum goff cloth.

i vaz wearing a black hot leather and tight blck cornit with noeon punk fishnets. I lukered all goffic in my blood red sport bra, (A?N: WTF u str8 guz, i neyd it to keep meh tuckedin!) Nat wuz whoring a sexah black PVC corsit wid bright red lace leggings wihch we al ripped up da sides, big gothic boots with bright blue laces and he had put purple pink red black silver green and gottic violet highlights in his hair. He lukered jus like Gerard way and marlyin manson and a goffik kylie minogue (a/N: fuk of ok kylie is fukin sexoy and a good musician and nat and josh hv a wide range of musical tastes – just bceuz dey wear black it doesn't mean dey can't enjoy other genres of music FFS!)

We went hum and had sex and fuckered for hours until i was sore i throt i wud die. Den we slit our wrists and lay together iin silent adoration and sweet sadness lik goffs.


	10. Chapter 10

A?N: OMG! GUZZZ! 1 bug shit-out to CINDERELLA-ELLA111 SO NICE to funlly see som,e reul goffik peeps JEZ whata bunch of straight falmmin flippin fuckin preps!

Xxxxxxx999/111/666xxxxxxX

We wuick up in a puul of our own blood. I felt sumfing weird In my mutt. At fust I fort it wuz blud but than it realuzed it wuz fangzz! OBVS! I reluiilsd now dat it was becuz we were goffs and had dun a satatnic ritual! I WUSS A VOMPIURE!

"nart….NATH! NAT! I hollered down his japs eye." I screamed.

"What could possibly be irking you, my love? I'd hate to think of you so desperately saddened, I am so incredibly, overwhelmingly, irrevocably infatuated with you and all that you choose to be – I can bear the thought of you in pain no longer! Let me kiss those sweet lips -"

"WTF STFU tlk proply! If u guna spunk to me spnk proply!1"

THEN SUMFANG REli weird happerned:

Da vindow smashed opun and thur waz mrs fisher in a black and goffic pink cornetto holding a satnist sign!

"WTF! I creamed

"mizz wtf you a satnist?"

"YUS LOOL I relised dey wer all so mean dah fuckin' Christians! SATANISM FO LIFE BTW MY NEW NAM IS WILTING BLOODY GOTHIC PAINFUL DPERESSED ROSE!"

Nate spoked up "thun ma new numz: NAUGHTY NASTY BATTY AND DEATH-ORIFICORIANTATED NARTH vader!"

"OK an min is DANGERIOUS DEMON KYLIE DEATH SNAP SNIP SNOOP!"

"BOYZ?111"

WTF U WEIRDO!"

"We gut a MISSION to go on!

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Me und nat scrambeled.

AN: Roxay u biatch! Give me mah juck strop im mean jock strap back! KYLIE ROXZ NO NATTER VAT ANY OF U STRAIT/GAY FUCKIN FLAMMERS MAY SPUNK OR INSINUATE!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: guysplz SHUH DA FUK UP god youre so preps I'd lik to frcunkin punch you al! returds! IF YOU DON'T lik this sorie you are obvs a straight fxikcn prep, and I don't giv a shi I not homophonic FFS TWATS I jus lik gay pppl better KAY?

Xxxxxxxxilvkm&satanxxxxxx666xxxxxX

"Vat mussion miz?" screamed nath

"we hav to go to america to find the homophone society and get you huyz equality with narth vader's dad!"

"WHU!" Narth whispered al sexoily.

"its ok NAUGHTY NASTY BATTY AND DEATH-ORIFICORIANTATED NARTH vader" I exclammed to narth, "We wulnut stoop until ur dadz dead!""223

"But DANGERIOUS DEMON KYLIE DEATH SNAP SNIP SNOOP, I dunt vant my dud to dye. I jizz whant him to accept us and meh for whu we r. I vant im to realise that theres more to a homophonic relationshit than sex…"

Narth looked so sexoily that I pulled donw his trousers and started to fuck him, Mizz fisher vaaz shockered

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?" she yieled.

We stopped and got up.

"Ok whut do we do lol?"

"We hav to get PLANE TICKETS!"

I grasped. (A/N: WTF u Wonkers, plain tickets are realy expensive and there economy is in a recession DUH!... _thick shits_)

We had 2 getall of our money together and go to the travelagents. Den as we were walereing, we saw an old man who smelt iscusting and he lookered me up and muff dribbled.

"OMFG your so sexah," he drooled, and then askedme if I wnted sum plan tickets 2 amerona. He thought he was groin to wrap me.

So we hopped onto the nearest plain, and vent to aurora (a.n: ok yeh maybe der are speeling issuez but amerioinas spll tings diffurneltly OKAY FFS!)

A/N: Fuik you roxay as wull, nevur spek to meh again.

I WONT MY FUCKING JUMPACK BACK!


End file.
